Summer Surprise
by StaR-758
Summary: Katie and her sister are from our time and find themselves in Narnia. They meet the Pevensies and begin their adventure...better than it sounds, I suck at summaries. PeterOC and perhaps an EdOC.
1. Way Away

**Chapter 1**

_Hey everyone, hope you like the story …Please review. I called this chapter Way Away because of the song 'Way Away' by Yellowcard. The song didn't really inspired me but more the name, I thought it fit for this chapter. _

Katie was sitting on the deck tanning on her purple sun chair while her little sister Stella swam in their pool. She had to baby sit her sister, again. Katie was mad at her mom for making her watch Stella, today of all days. It was the big pool party at her crushes house; he invited her along with most of her friends, pretty much everyone who was popular. Others would do almost anything to get invited, and she had to miss it because of her mother. 'God, I hate her.' Katie thought as she listened to her Ipod, just then she felt a vibration in her hand and looked at her cell phone. She took off her headphones and flipped her phone open, it was her best friend Lily calling.

"Hey." Katie said trying to hide her disappointment, not that it mattered, she knew that Lily was calling to find out why she wasn't at the party.

"Where are you!" Lily nearly screamed. "Eric was just asking about you!"

"Seriously!" Katie said as she sat up in her chair, she couldn't believe her crush was actually asking about her at his own party.

"Yes! Now get your ass over here."

"I can't." Katie said sulking back into her chair. "I'm stuck babysitting the brat again." She said looking at Stella who was under water so she couldn't hear what Katie had just said.

"Again! That's the fourth time this week!"

"Tell me about it." She said rolling her eyes, a bad habit she got into.

"Ditch the girl and come to the party!" Lily suggested.

"You know I can't do that." Katie said sternly, Stella was her baby sister and she still loved her, even if she was a brat.

"I know-It just sucks that you have to miss the party."

"Don't remind me."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go catch that hottie that just walked by. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Lily said and hung up.

"Say that again and I'm gonna kill ya." Katie said in a mocking voice and hung up. She knew that Lily meant well, she was just in a bit of a mood because of missing out on the party.

Just then she heard a choking noise and looked up, she could see Stella trying to get to the top of the pool for air but she just sank to the bottom, fighting to get to the top.

Katie jumped out her chair and dove on in the pool; she swam to Stella and grabbed her hand yet she could feel a force that was pulling them deeper. She looked at the bottom but couldn't find it; they were surrounded by dark water. 'Where did the pool go?' Katie wondered.

She found her strength and fought against the strange invisible force to get to the top. She knew that they couldn't be in the pool anymore, but wherever they were they had to get some air-now! She followed a light until she was nearly blinded by it; with lungs almost bursting she managed to get to the top of the water and grasped for air. She started to cough and looked down at Stella who was in her arm, having a coughing fit yet still alive.

Katie looked around at her surroundings; she could see nothing but water at one end yet when she turned around she spotted shore not to far away.

"Hold on." She told Stella placing her on her back and swimming towards land.

When she finally made it to the shallow end she took her sister off her back and they started to walk towards shore.

"Where are we?" Stella finally asked the question they were both wondering for a while.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Katie replied. She looked on down at her wet yellow sundress that now exposed her pink bra. She started to envy Stella for having a bathing suit. Both girls felt a chill run down their bodies not only because of the inexplicable event that just happened but also because it appeared to have been autumn. And what a cold autumn it was that day, the girls looked around and saw the beautiful different colors of the fallen leaves. They were obviously on a beach but couldn't see any people around. Stella was starting to believe that they were in another world not only because of the season change but also for what she saw.

"Look!" shouted Stella and pointed to her right where she could see the castle.

"This just keeps on getting weirder!" said Katie now getting a bit freaked out. 'Where are we!?' she wondered once more. She looked at the castle that was not too far away from where they stood, it would probably take them a few minutes to arrive there. It was nice to look at the castle that seemed to be on a cliff or mountain. 'It would be nice to have a grand castle to live in; unless you're a servant then it would be a lot of work.' Katie thought, having experience serving the public seeing she worked as a waitress for a catering company. Yet she could never imagine being a servant.

"Do you think there are Kings or Queens in that castle? Or better yet a princess?" Stella asked excited, this was her first real castle she ever saw. She looked up at her sister yet Katie was too busy admiring the scenery to reply. "Do you think we should check it out? I mean maybe-" Stella started once more trying to get an answer from her sister yet Katie shushed her putting her finger on Stella's lips, looking around them. Stella tried to follow her gaze trying to understand what her sister was thinking and why she had shushed her. Although it wasn't hard to believe since Katie never seemed to care for her as a good sister would. She would usually ignore her and didn't pay much attention to her.

"Do you hear it?" Katie asked her sister, she could have sworn she heard voices. Stella just looked at her confused and shook her head.

"Great now I'm going nuts." Katie said.

"Wait!" Stella replied. "I hear it! I think there's people in the woods!" She said pointing ahead to the forest.

"Maybe they can help us!" Stella said and darted off towards the woods.

"Stella wait!" Katie said trying to catch her sister. "Get back here!" she yelled. She knew that she would never be able to catch Stella since she was in soccer and Katie sucked at running. Yet she tried with all of her might to catch her, this was her baby sister and even if there were some people in the forest they could be bad.

Once they were in the forest Katie found it harder to catch up with Stella, not only was she getting farther away but she also would dart off one way and then the next. Before Katie could do anything about (as if she could) she knew that she had lost Stella. Katie stopped trying to catch her breath but didn't wait until she was fully recovered from the run.

"Stella!!" she screamed out. Her heart was pounding and she could feel tears build up, how could she lose her sister like that?

"Stella!" she tried once more with no luck, wherever Stella was she wasn't responding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I kept on running ignoring the cries from my sister. I had to find the people and find out where we are and how we get home before mom gets home and freaks out because were no where to be seen. Hopefully she doesn't call the cops, she probably would since she's such a worrywart.

I could hear the voice clearly now and the next thing I knew I could see them. I found the voices, people, whatever. They were all sitting on the grass near a waterfall, I think they were drying off because they were damp and had some capes on the ground. Although I had no ideal why in the world they would be wearing capes, what were they nerds?

I walked closer to them and saw now they had crowns on their heads, perhaps they were kings and queens? But that's ridiculous, or is it?

As I walked on closer a boy with dark hair noticed me and then so did the girl beside him.

"Who are you?" she asked me with a confused look on her face, I suppose she was trying to figure out who I was.

"Stella. And who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who we are?" she asked disbelievingly. The others gave me strange looks but I just shook my head. Was I supposed to know them?

"I'm Queen Lucy and this is King Edmund, Queen Susan and King Peter." She said pointing to the others and they gave bowed their heads a bit. "Were the kings and queens of Narnia." She said.

"Narnia?" I never heard of Narnia before. "So, you truly are kings and queens?" I asked a bit more excited.

"Of course." She replied.

"You're a human aren't you." The King Edmund said. I laughed at this remark.

"Of course, you dolt. Is that a trick question?" I asked but realized that he's a king and apologized. I suppose I shouldn't be talking in this manner.

"What's a little girl doing all alone in the forest?" The Queen Susan asked. I gave her a questioning look. These kings and queens asked many stupid questions. Am I human? Alone? Could they not see my sister?

"I'm not alone." I replied and looked behind to where I thought my sister was yet couldn't see anything but trees. "Where did she go?" but maybe that was why she was calling out to me. I can't believe I didn't reply what an idiot I am.

"Where did who go?" King Peter asked.

"My sister, she was with me when we came here. I must of lost her." I said tears forming in my eyes. The next thing I knew I was crying and I couldn't care less about who saw me. I sank to the ground holding my legs as I sat there crying. Now I was alone, I lost my sister because I was too stupid to realize I was running too fast. Too stupid to not reply to my sister's calls while I still could. What if I'll never see her again?

"Don't cry." Queen Lucy said and put her arms around me.

"But I've lost my sister."

"We'll help you find her, she can't be too far." I believe the King Edmund said but I wasn't sure anymore which king it was.

"Really?" I asked looking up and trying to wipe away tears.

"Of course. Do you remember which direction you came from?" King Peter asked.

I pointed ahead. I remember going straight before finding them.

"Edmund, go get your cape, Stella looks as if she's freezing." Queen Susan said. The king got up and went to get me his cape. I thanked him, I was freezing because of the weather and it didn't help that I was wet.

"Stella!" my head dated up as I heard my name. I knew that voice, it was my sisters and she must have been worried because she sounded exasperated when she said my name.

"Katie!" I said and ran over near the trees where she stood. She hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever run away like that again do you hear me!" she said.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad your ok. I thought I lost you for good. Do you know how fast you run?" she said, I just smiled and nodded.

"I found the people, Katie. They're kings and queens of Narnia! That's where we are, I want you to meet them." Stella said and took my hand to bring them to these four people. There were two boys and girls.  
I realized that my dress was a bit see through right now since I was still wet and I crossed my arms over my chest. Once there I started to blush from embarrassment and looked down.

"Peter." Susan said and gave her brother a look. He understood and went to get his cape; he had a weird feeling ever since he saw the girl. She wasn't exceptionally pretty, but she was cute. That's not why I felt weird; I knew that it was because her dress revealed more than it was suppose to. He had tried not to be rude and looked away so he wouldn't find himself starring at her body. Once he got his cape he handed it to the girl.

"Katie this is Queen Lucy, King Edmund, Queen Susan and King Peter. They rule here in Narnia." I smiled to the kings and queens once I put on the cape and tried to cover my front my holding it.

"Pleased to meet you. And thank you for the cape." I said looking at King Peter, the one who lent me his cape. He just smiled and looked down.

"I didn't know where Narnia was but maybe you do since your older." Stella said looking up at me. I never heard of Narnia before and just shook my head.

"Is that in America?" I asked the royals. They looked and each other before Queen Susan replied no.

"How did you come here?" King Edmund asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I replied.

"Try us." King Peter said. I looked at him and nodded, he was actually looking at me now. And so I told them about how Stella was drowning in our pool and I went to save her but instead of coming out of our pool we found ourselves in the ocean, and luckily came to the shore that wasn't to far off.

"We believe you, we came from England before coming to Narnia." Queen Lucy said. I was about to ask her how they came here but Queen Susan had started before I could ask.

"Why don't you come back to Cair Paravel with us?" she asked.

"It's our castle." King Edmund said answering our questioning faces.

"We'd love to too!" Stella said before I could even think about it, but it sounded good. Where else could we go? Besides maybe they could help us find our way home. For now I just wanted to get out of this cold weather, although this cape was very warm.

_How was it? Like it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me._


	2. Amazed

**Chapter 2 **

_Hey everyone! I'd like to thank 'JustMyLuck' and 'Hufflepuffgirl9832' for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. I chose the song 'Amazed' by Lonestar for the title of this chapter._

The four royals led us to their horses, since there were only four Stella rode with King Edmund and I rode with King Peter. His horse, in my opinion was the most beautiful of them all. Unlike the other's that were brown, his was black. I started to pet its nose when King Peter told me his name was Shadow.

"That's a pretty name for a black horse, predictable, but pretty." I said "Hello Shadow."

"Hello." Someone said. At first I thought it was the horse, I could of swore his lips were moving but that's just impossible!

"Shadow, this is Katie. We'll be giving her a ride to Cair Paravel." King Peter said, I thought I was the only one who talked to animals.

"Very well, just makes sure she holds on tight." He replied. I'm serious, the horse talked. My eyes went big and I stopped petting the horse since I was too shocked to move. I suppose the other's found it quite amusing and started to laugh, well the Kings did, the Queens were trying to suppress it but failed at doing so. Stella and I just looked at each other a bit confused at why the horses could talk and why we were the only one's who found it shocking.

"I'm sorry, it's just here in Narnia, animals can talk." King Peter said.

"I don't suppose pig's can fly." I replied. He chucked at my small joke and replied no.

"Come, I'll help you up." King Peter said and helped me onto the horse although it was not quite difficult for me seeing as I rode a horse plenty of times. Yet I never rode with another person, let alone a King. I felt uncomfortable because I never rode a horse in a summer dress before and it might be a bit harder to keep my balance. King Peter got on after me and I wrapped my arms around his stomach and he turned his head around to smile at me, which was a bit strange I suppose.

Soon we started off in a trot and then a canter as we rode off to their castle. On our way we passed by the shore where Stella and I first came from. Then we were on a path that led up the cliff where the castle was. Once we got closer to the castle I realized how much more amazing it was to look at. I could see many flags that were red and yellow with a red lion on them. There were many flowers surrounding the castle including carnations of every color.

Once we reached the stables we got off our horses and they put them back in their stalls.

"Come with us, Lucy and I will show you to your rooms before supper." Queen Susan said.

"Oh, thank you." I said and we walked off towards the castle while the Kings stayed in the stables with the horses. Once we got into the castle I realized that it was much more amazing than the outside. There were so many halls and doors, I was sure that I was going to get lost soon.

Susan led me upstairs to a door and Lucy and Stella continued ahead.

"This will be your chamber, your sister's will be next to yours." Queen Susan said.

"Thank you very much, for everything." I said, Susan just smiled and opened the door to my chamber. I couldn't believe the size of it! Stella and I used to complain about our mother having the biggest room, yet this one was way bigger! There was a queen-sized bed, a fireplace, a wardrobe and another door to the side, which I thought at first to be the closet. There was also a writing desk and a dresser with a mirror and stool. Nearly everything in the room was the color of a dark purple and lavender. I didn't mind really, I liked the color purple yet my favorite color was blue.

"I hope you don't mind the color, I thought it was your color." Queen Susan said.

"I love it! It's so beautiful and grand!" I said and continued to look at my chambers in amazement.

"That door leads to your washroom." Queen Susan added.

"My own washroom? Seriously?" I said in even more amazement if that was possible.

"Yes, of course."

"This is very generous of you, your majesty." I said remembering she was still a Queen.

"Please call me Susan, and if there's anything that you will need don't hesitate to ask." She said. "In your wardrobe there are few dresses since we don't usually have guests, if they do not fit I will get my seamstress to fix it."

"This is certainly a royal treatment."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It took us a while to get used to all this when we first got here." She said and headed towards the wardrobe to pick out a dress for me I presumed.

"That's right, you came from England. When did you first come to Narnia?"

"It's been about four years since we first came here." She said, "This is perfect! Try this one on, although I think it should fit you." Queen Susan pulled out an emerald green dress with golden trimming. It had long sleeves and looked beautiful, I couldn't believe that I was actually going to wear it. I took the dress from her and tried it on, thankfully it fit and Susan helped me with the corset laces afterwards. I turned around once it was on to show Queen Susan who put her hand over her mouth and smiled at me.

"It looks so beautiful on you!" she said. "Come let me fix your hair."

She started to comb my damp hair and we started to talk a bit about hairstyles, finally she decided on putting my hair in a half ponytail.

"Your auburn hair is absolutely beautiful, I would love to have this color."

"Oh please, your already beautiful." I said

"Thank you, but honestly I love you hair and that dress really complements it." She said. "I'm sure my brother will notice, you seem to have made an impression on him." She said and smiled.

"What!? Me? You can't be serious." I said, although that could explain the strange smile he gave me on the horse.

"I am serious, didn't you see the way he looked at you?"

"No."

"Well your just oblivious, trust me you captured his attention." She said and I just rolled my eyes. "There all done, it looks nice with your natural curls."

"Thanks, the water does that to my hair." I replied, Queen Susan really did do a good job with my hair and I smiled in satisfaction, or perhaps it was because of Peter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I watched Queen Susan bring my sister into the room before mine. Queen Lucy opened the door and I walked into the most awesome room ever! Truly fit for a princess, it had a queen-sized bed and a desk and a dresser with a mirror and a wardrobe. It had another door that Queen Lucy said was my washroom, finally I wont have to share with my sister who can take forever when she wants too.

Everything in the room was a dark and light blue, which was nice because that's my favorite color.

"It's amazing!" I said as I twirled around in my room.

"Here, let me get you a dress." Queen Lucy said and went to the wardrobe. "What's your favorite color?" she asked me.

"Blue" I said.

"Really? Mine too, that's why I gave you this room." She said.

"Thank you, Queen Lucy."

"You can call me Lucy if you'd like, all my friends do." She said.

"Alright."

"Here it is!" she said and pulled out a light blue dress. "Hopefully it fits." She said. I tried on the dress and it fit perfectly. Once I was dressed I went to come my hair and Lucy told me about how they got here and how they met a lion named Aslan and fought against a White Witch and freed Narnia from a terrible long winter with no Christmas! She even talked about how her brother almost betrayed them to the witch but in the end he realized his mistake and helped defeat her.

"Your brother seems nice." I said and felt myself blush. I suppose I shouldn't have said that to his sister, but it was true, he seemed nice.

"He is, never one to turn away someone who needs his help clearing their name." she said "Why do you fancy him?"

"I don't know maybe a bit." I said and her face seemed to light up. She squealed a bit just like Katie and her friends used to do when they talked about boys. Then we both giggled a bit. "He's cute too."

"You should tell him you fancy him." She said.

"What!? No way!" I said surprised she would suggest that, I can't possibly tell him! That would be too embarrassing.

"Would you like me too?" she asked

"No you can't!" I said. "You can't tell anyone about this! Not a soul!"

"Ok." She said

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise." She said "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the castle."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'll leave you alone to rest, besides I need to get ready for supper." Queen Susan said. "I'll come and get you before supper."

"That's ok, I think I might explore a bit then meet you down there."

"If your sure." She said and left. I went to lye down on my bed that was very comfortable and noticed the cape that was on the floor.

"I guess I should give it back to the King." I said and went to pick it up. I went out of my chambers and realizing that I didn't know where the King was I went to look for someone to ask. I found a servant and she told me where his chambers were. Once I got to the door I took a breath before knocking. 'Why did Queen Susan have to tell me about the King liking me? Now I'm going to be nervous.' I thought.

"Come in" I heard a voice say and so I went on inside. His chamber's were much more magnificent than mine but he was the king so it made perfect sense.

"Katie?" he seemed surprised to see me. I looked at the couch that he was sitting on and he placed his book beside him.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this." I said but had to stop, I felt weird now. My body felt numb and I thought I would faint.

"Is something the matter?" he asked concerned and walked up towards me.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to return your cape. Thank you for lending it to me, I really appreciate it." I managed to say.

"No problem." He said and took the cape as I handed it to him. Our hands touched and it sent a tingling feeling in my body. "How do you like your chamber?" he asked.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you like it, did someone show you around the castle yet?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "Susan had to get ready for supper."

"Well then how about I show you around." He said and placed the cape on his bed for now. "Then I shall escort you to supper if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful, your majesty." I said, he seemed so confident, which made him seem all the more likable.

"Please call me Peter." He said. "And what luck, I have found a beautiful lady to escort to supper tonight." I blushed a bit at this comment and smiled, he returned a smile and offered me his arm, which I gladly took. We left his chambers and he started to give me the tour around the grand castle. I kept remembering the words Queen Susan said, was it true that the King liked me? And could I be falling for the king who I just met?

_Please Review!_


End file.
